Lisa Loud
Lisa Marie Loud is a main character in The Loudest House! She is the smartest Loud sibling. Character Info: Lisa is a very smart girl. She was born a genius. She can be slightly manipulative and devious, but still has a good heart. She commonly torments her siblings and Darcy, but she still loves her siblings very much. She is the 2nd youngest in her family. Personality: Lisa has a unique personality. She is highly intelligent and loves to do many science experiments. She is also really devious and likes to scheme a lot. She can be slightly evil, but knows right from wrong. She is also very resourceful and is willing to invent something for the greater good. Episode Appearances: # The Loudest House! # Back To School # The Cute Tutor # A New Friend # The School Play # Foop's Backstory # Lisa Goes to High School # Mean Girls 3 # Rated R for Rules # Robert and Riley get So Random! # Hugh Jr Goes Bad # Not A Loud # Darcy's New Friend # What a Waste! # Lawson Family Reunion # Fast Foop # Robert and Riley Tie the Knot # Viva Loud Vegas # Lisa's Plan # Rilbert's Day Out! # Lisa's Sweet 16 # The Next Generation # Anti-Goldie Returns # Good Luck Lily # Lori and Bobby's Anniversary # Lisa's Rival # The Loudest Genderswap '''(as Levi) # ''Brilliance vs Simplicity'' # ''Darcy's Misery'' # '''All Hallows Eve # House of Lies # Just Desserts # The Science Fair # The Forbidden Friend # Lisa's First Date # Lisa's Success # The Loudest Thanksgiving # Sick Day # Meet the Alchemist # Lexie's Reform # Stage Fright # The Epic Summer # Leni's New Job # Luna's Big Break # Hughsa's Anniversary # The Young Artist # Lisa's Playdate # Riches to Rags # The Best Thing Ever! # The Dark Side # The Big Blizzard # A Loud House Holiday # Lincoln's First Date # Lincoln's Heartbreak # Robert and Riley's Restaurant # Lily's First Words # Right a Wrong # Science vs Magic # Lisa's First F # Lincoln's Comic Success # April Fool's Madness # Mother's Day # The Loudest Movie! # The High School Years # The Next Generation: The Movie # The Last Day # Lori Goes to College # The Epic Conclusion = *Episodes that focus on Lisa are italicized = Trivia: * Lisa is the 2nd youngest Loud sibling. * She's highly intelligent, often contradicting Leni and Darcy's constant stupidity. * She can be very evil and heartless, but is ultimately a good person. * She loves her family...even if she never admits it. * She supports LGBT couples like her sister, Luna and her crush, Sam and her good friends, Robert and Riley. * She is very mature for her age, commonly liking things teens and adults are into. * She is a major chocoholic and gets sugar high whenever she eats a lot of chocolate. * She likes plotting devious schemes and is able to get away with everything. * She can be very power hungry and seeks world domination.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Loud Family Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Parents